


An Unforeseen Oasis

by bye_pine_bye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Senator Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_pine_bye/pseuds/bye_pine_bye
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was terrified of politicians and not in a good way. But maybe the new senator from Tatooine could change his mind...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	An Unforeseen Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> So I joined the New SW Canon discord server last week and they have biweekly prompts!  
> This is my interpretation of Senator Anakin :D

Normally, Obi-Wan hated this kind of get-togethers. Maybe hate was too strong of a word but he disliked them with a passion - especially because of all the politicians lurking around. Unfortunately, one of said politicians was his dear friend Padmé Amidala and after refusing to accompany her far too often, he could not find a proper excuse anymore. Now he was standing around at the bar with his face hidden from the crowd begging the Force to just let him be invisible. He did not want to talk to anybody - or at least that was what he thought. 

"Finally, somebody who looks as uncomfortable and bored as me."

Whoever just had said that had definitely meant to address Obi-Wan. Interestingly enough, the voice did not sound familiar at all. The Jedi prepared himself for the overly friendly small talk you had to suffer at these functions. But he would not let himself be manoeuvred into casually flirting today - everybody always expected him to flirt and he didn’t even know why (Padmé would tell him that his reputation preceded him). 

After he had turned his head to look at whoever had just talked to him, he was taken aback a little. Not only did he not know the voice, he also didn’t recognize the face. Having realized that, it only took Obi-Wan a few seconds of analyzing the current situation to conclude that the man in front of him could only be the new senator from Tatooine. There had been a lot of gossip going around about him for the last few days and the Jedi was indeed curious which part of the information was partly true and what was completely wrong. 

“I wouldn’t exactly say bored”, he replied.

“How would you describe your mood then?”

The other one cocked his head to the side and looked at Obi-Wan curiously. Although he could not pinpoint what it was, he felt that there was something off about the way the man looked at him. 

_"Terrified"_ , he said with all the earnestness he had in him. 

Nevertheless, his counterpart chuckled lightly which was endearing. From one second to the next he doubted his resolution not to flirt with anyone this evening. 

"What would a Jedi be terrified of?"

"Politicians", Obi-Wan replied dryly before taking a sip from his drink.

Maybe fully aware or maybe out of instinct, the other man leaned in closer. 

"But I am a politician. Are you scared of me?" 

At that moment the Jedi realized what issue he had with the senator's gaze upon him. Obviously, the younger man wanted him to believe that he looked directly into his eyes but that was not the truth. In fact, the other guy looked slightly over his head while acting as if he made direct eye contact with him. He was so good at it that Obi-Wan had nearly not noticed it. 

"I haven’t decided yet", he paused to lift his eyebrows, "although something or someone is undeniably scarier if you don't know their name." 

Once again his interlocutor just smirked at him. 

"The name is Anakin Skywalker."

The Jedi liked how the other man got to the point quickly - no over-polite and completely fabricated lie about "Oh I must have forgotten my manners" or other unnecessary set phrases. 

"I am the new--" 

"Senator from Tatooine, I already figured that out, dear. I've heard a lot about you already."

That was the first time Anakin - he should have actually known that name because Padmé sure had mentioned him and his unconventional ideas - looked at least a little surprised. Obi-Wan grinned self-satisfied as his opponent tried to regain his momentum. 

"So what did you hear about me?" 

Anakin neither seemed nervous nor calm. There was a certain buzz going around him that Obi-Wan could not fully grasp. He obviously noticed that the other one was more interested in the rumours about him than in Obi-Wan's name or identity - unless he was already in possession of said information. 

"Everything and nothing", he said vaguely intending to challenge the younger one. 

But to his own disappointment, the senator did not bite. 

"Sounds just like the things I heard about you, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

You could hear in the senator’s voice how much he had anticipated dropping this special bomb on the Jedi. Therefore, Obi-Wan let their conversation fall into blessed silence - he would certainly not give Skywalker the satisfaction of beating him at his own game. Unfortunately, his need to keep talking to the other man was bigger than his pride. So he carefully searched a way around seeming surprised by the revelation that his counterpart already knew his identity.

"How do you like Coruscant so far?" 

The irony of having to settle for such blunt small talk did not escape Obi-Wan's attention. But he was not ready to let the other go just yet. 

"I don't hate it. It doesn't have sand. I like that."

That was a rather unusual and weirdly specific answer to this simple question. Maybe Obi-Wan should stop expecting the regular politician talk from Anakin Skywalker because everything until this point led to the conclusion that he was everything but a regular politician. 

"Isn't Tatooine technically covered in sand?" 

The Jedi was genuinely curious how somebody who grew up on a _desert planet_ could detest sand. He could not hate the whole planet, could he? Actually, him being a senator implied that he cared deeply for it - at least from a fairly idealistic viewpoint. 

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it. I mean it doesn't feel nice and also the colour can drive you crazy."

After the last sentence, Obi-Wan had to look down on his clearly sand-coloured robe. When he glanced at the other one's face again he could not ignore the slight embarrassment he found there - that was a first in their conversation. 

"It is no doubt a good colour on you - just not on a wide landscape.”

He could not suppress his smile as the other one tried to save his neck and the opportunity to impress him. To get him to relax again, the Jedi let his fingertips brush lightly over Anakin’s shoulder.

“It’s always good to know that one looks at least a little better than a desert planet”, he admitted sheepishly.

Before the senator could come up with a good response, Padmé crashed their conversation.

“There you are. I really need you when I now go to talk to”, she paused as she recognized Senator Skywalker, “the person I mentioned earlier.”

His friend clearly did not want her new colleague to know which person at the gathering she was referring to. So he nodded at the other man while Padmé took his arm and led him away. Obi-Wan was not disappointed that their encounter ended like that. After all, he had had the last word, and he was certain they would meet again.

* * *

When Obi-Wan arrived back at his quarters this evening, a note was waiting for him. It contained Senator Skywalker's contact details. The Jedi was not surprised by this rather bold move. A personal message had been added: »I would actually prefer to compare your beauty to a twin sunset. Although I would never have the courage to say that out loud.«

Somehow, Obi-Wan highly doubted the second statement… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I am still new to writing in English so feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
